Facsimile to Equestria
by TheSolstice
Summary: A group of 5 mathematicians face the dangers of the Equestria they did not expect. The portal the 4 travel through breaks, only allowing things to come out of it and for M.C. to talk to them. They undergo challenges and witness disturbing and violent scenes, and the only way out is to find the mirror in the dark Equestria they're in, to get to the portal in the dark world.


**Facsimile to "Equestria"**

Dusk quickly settles on the small town of Laughlin. The buildings begin to glow by the river with neon lights of their own. Though many miles into the dark sits an old hangar with its interior lights concealed. Inside the hangar are a group of five high school mathematicians who had just complete a reflective glass portal to the land of Equestria. Instead of traveling to Equestria High where they had easy access to the portal, they've decided to construct their own.

Finally complete, this six month project left the group a copy of the portal in the form of reflective glass powered by the light reflected off the surface of the moon and 10 electric generators just outside the hangar. The portal consists of black reflective glass, a mercury frame neatly overlapped with thick sheets of iron, a complex and color coded wire system, a master computer just outside the safety fence and gate, and a stability system which offers protection against displacement of heavy and dangerous objects.

The five mathematicians Buttermilk, Sandsilk, Redwin, Ridgee, and Cuddlefuzz prepare for their first trial of the machine. They inspect for any loose bolts and equipment or misplaced pieces. Then pack necessities such as a medical kit, food, hygiene products, electronics, and camping equipment. Finally, it was time for Buttermilk to take role and talk about their task.

"Alright everyone!" Buttermilk called. "I need to be sure that everyone is here!"

"Please don't tell me you're taking role," Sandsilk complained. "There are only us 5 in here."

"Are you leaving Cherry the chimpanzee out of the group?" asked Buttermilk.

"Well yea, she's just a chimpa-"

"Stop," Redwin interrupted. "Before this turns into an argument, I'd like say that all of us are here. Buttermilk-you're here, so is Sandsilk, Ridgee, Cuddlefuzz, and myself."

"And Cherry!" Buttermilk exclaimed.

"Yes, and Cherry," Redwin responded in a bitter tone. "Now may we please continue Buttermilk?"

"Very well then," Buttermilk responded. "We are now ready to leave this world, into another, but first comes testing."

Buttermilk walks to the master computer to activate the portal. After typing in a series of codes and keywords the machine begins to turn on and a small section of the hangar's roof slowly widens allowing light reflected off the moon's surface into the hangar. The lights in the room begin to dim for the reflected light to overcome the ones indoor.

"It's functioning as we predicted!" Cuddlefuzz exclaimed over the loud noises of the portal. She then points to the sky as a beam of light shoots upwards towards the moon and fades in the atmosphere. Then she yells with excitement, "That's unbelievable!"

Things then quiet down to no more than the soft sounds of the electric generators, and the normal voices of the students. In the center of the portal, a swirl of purple light fades into white. The master computer displays numbers and messages showing that the portal is operable and ready for use. Buttermilk gets with the group and gave them odd options for the first trial of the portal.

Buttermilk picks up two digital video discs off the table just in front of the group. He pulls the discs apart showing the labels of what is now revealed to be two movies.

"What film shall we send to Equestria tonight?" asked Buttermilk. "World of Trades with award winning actors Koi Shieh, Tommy Nachev, and Andrew Garfield or The Lion with the voices of Ashleigh Ball, again-Koi Shieh, Billy Crystal, and Steve Buscemi."

"So World of Trades? Hands?"

Everyone raised their hands making the vote final. Buttermilk agreed with the decision as well, and faced the portal. He tosses "The Lion" to Ridgee and gets into position as if he were pitching a baseball. He rotates the disc on its side and tosses it like a Frisbee straight into the portal. The disc successfully entered and joined whatever was on the other side of it.

"Remember guys," Buttermilk started "The idea of the portal is to share the same concept as the one at Equestria High School when using the reflected light of the full moon. The only difference is that ours is electrically powered."

"I volunteer to stay as operator of the master computer," said Cuddlefuzz.

"I don't think so, we need to stay together!" Buttermilk demanded.

"I'm a girl, give me a break," Cuddlefuzz argued.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe it would be best that she operates the portal and temporary closes it off so the beam of light doesn't give away our location," said Ridgee. "Even though the portal is closed, it is guaranteed that she can still contact all of us through it."

"Ridgee has a point," said Redwin. "He did create that feature and has more experience than many of us think we do."

"F-Fine," Buttermilk confirmed.

Suddenly, "World of Trades" flies out of the portal and hits Cherry the chimp straight in the forehead and bounces off. Cherry begins to panic and runs inside a crate and kicks down the other side coming out with something in her hand.

"Is that a gun in Cherry's hand?" asked Sandsilk.

"Everyone take cover now!" cried Redwin as he ran for safety.

The group of five scatter around the hangar to cover as Cherry unloads every round in the area. A bullet strikes "World of Trades" as it was lying on the ground. Three bullets strike the walls only missing the vital parts of the portal by inches. When it got quiet, Cuddlefuzz lifted her head where the last round was emptied from the magazine and struck the wall just above her head.

"I should have stayed in Riverwood tonight!" Cuddlefuzz cried.

"I totally forgot this was a military hangar," said Buttermilk

Cherry snatches a bag of ammunition, runs in a circle, passes through the safety fence, and straight into the portal. This left the room in silence and fear.

"Cherry!" cried Buttermilk. "We'll save you!"

"That chimp nearly killed us and the portal you dumbass," said Redwin.

With no farewells, no goodbyes Buttermilk, Ridgee, Redwin, and Sandsilk quickly grabbed the bags they were assigned and jump into the portal in that exact order with no time to spare. This left Cuddlefuzz in complete control of the portal, and left the hangar in complete silence.

Cuddlefuzz ran to the computer and activated a switch saying "DIMENSION ONE RADIO," then she punched in the code to close off the portal, shutting off the bright beam, closing the roof, and making the interior lights bright once again. She sits down on the office chair and puts on a headset.

On the other side, the four boys remain breathing. It's been proved, the portal has successfully take them to the land of Equestria. Even though the design worked, they still need to figure out their location as well as know their way back. They created a trail of red wire leading to portal so they can find their way back.

The boys then put on and activate their headsets. When this is done, they show up in the console for Cuddlefuzz to see. Not only will they have contact with each other, but this also allows the system to scan the terrain and create a map. Mission A is a mission go.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Cuddlefuzz.

"Everything's okay, we just need to find out where Cherry went," Buttermilk responds.

The console then displays a list of errors and system failure. Lights on the desk go from steady green, to blinking red. Cuddlefuzz then realize that the portal is broken, and that they must go through the mirror in Equestria while they have the time to do so. As soon as she knew, she quickly talked to the team.

"Guys, this is not good!" she cried.

"What seems to be the issue?" asked Redwin.

"The console has shown a huge list of errors," Cuddlefuzz said. "The biggest problem that things can only come through my side of the portal. You guys are stuck there. But you can still go through the mirror and make it back here."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sandsilk.

"This is bullshit!" Ridgee yelled with anger.

"Listen to me," Cuddlefuzz continued. "Continue now, or wait another month for the next full moon. You guys will be reported missing, and just wait until your desks remain empty at Laughlin High."

"We should get walking," said Redwin.

"Very well then," replied Buttermilk.

The boys put their bags over their shoulders and continued walking through the dark woods. They stopped for snacks and short naps along the way. As the others were asleep, Ridgee would be awakened by the noises and shadows of the woods. After hours into the night, they finally made it to the end of the forest, but there was something wrong.

"I just noticed something odd," said Ridgee.

"What is it?" asked Buttermilk.

"If this is supposed to be Equestria, then how come we're not ponies?"

"Good point," said Redwin. "Something doesn't seem to be ri-"

Redwin is interrupted by a drop of blood that had fallen on his nose. The four are terrified, and slowly look up to find Cherry the chimpanzee trapped in her suffering.

Her eyes were ripped out and shoved up her nostrils, she had been sliced open with her organs exposed, her body was drenched with blood, her mouth was shut closed with bones from her ribs going into the top lip and out the bottom lip. Cherry's arms and legs had also been torn away from the torso and used as the tree's ornaments. There she was, still crying and breathing while she can.

"Oh my god." Ridgee whispered in a terrified voice and a facial expression looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Who would do this to Cherry!?" cried Buttermilk.

"Butter," Redwin whispered followed by him covering Buttermilk's mouth. "Shut the fuck up, we don't know if they're still here or not."

The group is alerted by the sound of crackling leaves and twigs at a distance. They studied the shadows of the woods and kept low, but Cherry's loud suffering wasn't doing them any good. The boys remain in complete terror while their attention turns to the sky as the moon begins to turn red.

Suddenly, the crying from the chimpanzee had come to an end. Buttermilk is not only terrified, but devastated. Cherry's suffering was no more, but her blood kept dripping from her exposed organs.

"Cherry?" Buttermilk said at a mid-volume.

"Butter, keep your fucking mouth shut," Redwin whispered.

All four of them noticed a figure walking towards them. Redwin used hand signals to direct the group behind a plentiful amount of bushes, making them invisible to whatever was coming their way. This shadow was no human, but an earth pony. There was still something unusual about her, she was completely covered with what appeared to be the blood of Cherry. She had deep red eyes, and perfectly brushed purple mane that looked like Twilight Sparkle's. Even though she had been covered with blood, they could notice that she was pink.

The boys had their audio cameras activated without noticing, and Cuddlefuzz had witnessed every second the boys did. She took off her headset, and cried. What she wants more than anything at the moment, is for her to have her friends back.

"Sweet, soft, tender," said the mysterious pony in a horrendous tone. "It's better raw than cooked."

The pony moves her bloody tongue over her sharp fangs and slides it over her straight teeth. She then leans forward to take a big bite out of Cherry's heart, which caused the blood to shoot out onto Buttermilks face.

Buttermilk widens his eyes and opens his mouth to take a big breath. Redwin quickly places his hand over Buttermilks mouth and makes eye contact with him. Buttermilk drops a tear and gives a thumbs up. Redwin puts his hand down and gazes at the action between the pink pony, and her unpleasant snack.

Cuddlefuzz takes out a huge notebook, and dates it to the current date: May 20, 2015. She mutes her microphone, plugs in drivers, and records the live feed. She pulls out an old piece of paper and begins to write notes. The map began to render and display an image of the distance they've walked. Her attention then goes back to the boys.

All four boys keep their eyes on the pink pony as they remained lying down as if they were in the military. Suddenly, it began to rain, hard. The rain washed the blood from the pink pony, and she stopped eating. Her cutie mark was revealed, a horse skull.

The pink pony slowly stepped forward until something catches her attention. On the floor is the trail of red wire still secure in Buttermilk's bag. The boys are nervous as the pony looks their way and follows the wire to the bushes. She puts her snout in the bushes with a disturbing message to follow.

"The rarest of mean to have in my world," she said as if she were a snake. "Human."

The boys were in shock, so was Cuddlefuzz as she watched. Buttermilk tries to clip the red wire quietly, but puts the wire cutter back instead. Redwin tries to find a way out, but instead finds the gun that Cherry had grabbed right in front of him along with the blood-covered ammunition pack.

Redwin grabs the gun and bag, and attaches a suppressor he discovered along with the ammunition. With the gun loaded he was ready to fire. Redwin aimed at her left eye and pulled the trigger at the same time lightning struck, knocking the pony's head up with a splatter of blood and brain matter. She then lied on the floor with her right eye still open, and a smile on her bloody face.

The boys come out from the bushes and watched in terror as she made no movement. They turned away and began walking until they heard a familiar voice that terrified them.

"You think you can fucking kill me?"

The boys turned around to see the pink pony still breathing and looking at them with the same smile. Her neck becomes straight and abnormal followed by the unpleasant noises of her head taking position. Her voice becomes deeper and more terrifying that it had sounded before.

"Well I'm about to fucking eat you imbeciles!"

Cuddlefuzz and the boys watched as the pony quickly and unpleasantly snaps her limbs and neck into a somewhat normal form. Then she slowly snaps her head upside down. She walks abnormally and builds her speed up quick, forcing the four boys to turn around and run for their lives. In the same horrific voice she begins to speak again, but this time faster and louder.

"I'll catch up to you bitches real quick!"

They ran out of the forest and into a grass field at full speed. Buttermilk reaches the end of the red wire and gets knocked back. The three stopped, but before they could help it was already too late. Buttermilk screamed as the pony ripped his leg off. More ponies arrive to enjoy the meal on the spot.

The pink pony looked up at the boys and starts charging. To buy them more time, Redwin shoots out the other eye and slowly backed up. As the other back up with them, they then fall into a mining system and were caved in. They turned on their flashlights and find Buttermilk's bloody back right in front of them.

"Buttermilk's bag?" asked Sandsilk.

Ridgee grabbed the bloody bag and opened it up. Inside was the head of Buttermilk with his face nearly unrecognizable. His eyes were eaten, parts of his cheeks were gone, his nose was gone, and a letter was attached to his face saying, "You're next."

"We are, and I quote 'Completely fucked,' " said Ridgee as he threw the bag down in front of the others to see. "Well, it was nice knowing you boys."

"No," said Redwin. "We are getting the fuck out of this hell!"

Redwin loads in a new magazine and leads the group down the shaft. The deeper they went, the more crystals there were on the side of the walls. The group came upon an opening which led to a castle.

"This is it," Redwin whispered. "This is where that mirror should be."

The group was excited until they were alarmed by the sound of terrifying voices. The voices were led by the sound of trotting at a distance. The voices started to sound somewhat friendly. They then realized that the voices sounded like Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and Flutter Shy, but they recognized the pink pony's voice as well.

Ridgee was the only one to see and notice that the ponies besides the pink one had no cutie marks. He jumps into the castle without looking where his footsteps. His visibility of the ponies fade away quicker than he could blink; he begins to rush himself.

Ridgee helped the two get up into the castle. The three did no more than ran through the entire castle trying to find the mirror. From room-to-room they finally knew where they were, so did the ponies. The three stood and stared at the familiar image, until they were alarmed by the voice of the pink pony.

"I told you I would catch up," she said. "You are right Ridgee, you all are fucked."

"How on Earth do you know my name?" asked Ridgee.

"We know everything," said Twilight's phantom.

Redwin pulls out the gun and points at all of the ponies. They did nothing, they didn't even blink. The group of three were utterly terrified, and had no way out. They don't even know the location of the mirror.

"What the fuck do you want from us?" asked Redwin. "Why would you do this to us?"

"I want no more than for Redwin to step forward," she said. "If he does, I let Ridgee and Sandsilk reach the mirror. If he doesn't, all three of you will be mine for various purposes."

Redwin looked at the group and looked back at the ponies. He passes the gun and ammunition to Ridgee, and passes his other belongings to Sandsilk. He steps forward leaving the group in shock. He keeps his head low and says, "It's a deal."

"Then it's official," said the pink pony. Her face remains disfigured as she walked to the group of ponies.

"Rainbow Dash, take the other two to the mirror. Beware boys, this leads to the dark side of your world. I suggest that you run to that portal of yours and fast."

"No!" cried Sandsilk as Rainbow Dash held him and Ridgee back. "Why Redwin!? Why!?"

"Get out of here boys!" yelled Redwin. "I'm proud of you guys. Tell Cuddlefuzz that I love her!"

The other two boys were taken out of sight. Redwin faces the pink pony as she begins to regenerate her face and beginning to like she were never scratched, but the blood of Buttermilk remained in her mouth. Redwin stands and shakes nervously as sweat drips down his face. The pink pony circles and caress him.

She demanded that the other ponies leave the castle where only the pink pony and Redwin stood as the wind whistled through the cracked walls. As Redwin remained in the same state of fear, the pink pony introduces herself and begins to puzzle him.

"My name is Carla," she said. "I already know that you are the audacious Redwin himself."

"What is happening right now?" asked Redwin. "You should be eating me right now."

"You just don't understand Redzee. I'm not going to take any more lives today, especially when it's yours," said Carla. "No one can take my life since I am the Earth Queen of Death in the land of Equestria."

"If you're not going to erase me from all worlds, then why did you kill Buttermilk?" asked Redwin. "I'm the one who shot you twice!"

"You must understand that Buttermilk had something you guys didn't," she said. "He had the most precious blood type, and it was irresistible."

"He's O negative, a universal donor like myself," said Redwin.

"It's not about blood type," she said. She tips her head and moves close to Redwin's. "It's what's in his blood we value more than the type is."

Redwin then realizes how Buttermilk's blood became so valuable: In early 2010 Buttermilk was exposed to an element in the lab that wasn't from Earth. It caused him to act out and become hyper, not even Adderall worked for what his parent assumed was ADHD. Turns out, that unknown element is the rarest of all in the land of Equestria. Especially when it's in the blood of a human who lived with it for 5 years.

"I can see why," said Redwin.

"Yes," Carla started, "It's the unnamed dust that hasn't been found in this world for more than a millennium."

"It still wasn't right for you to take his life," said Redwin, "or Cherry's."

"That chimp would've been eaten by my minions otherwise. I claimed her for my own for I am the one who summons death where I wish for it to be," said Carla. "Though you are much different for the average humans I've encountered in the past."

"What are you going to do to me anyway?"

Carla smiles and circles around Redwin as she brushed her tail over his slim torso. Her red eyes glimmered in the light as Redwin stared back in a seemingly calm face. She leans her upper body close to Redwin's chest and tilts her head low enough for her ears to brush the bottom of Redwin's chin leaving him sweating

"I find you as a paramount person I fancy for," said Clara.

"Are you attempting to seduce me?" asked Redwin.

"Seduce you say. How could you possibly think that a human can breed with a mare?"

Redwin gives no response, but rather stands there soaked in his own sweat. He looks at his temperature readings as it displayed a high number of 39 degrees Celsius. He gains the feeling of anxiety and begins to shake. He puts his hands to the very top button of his long-sleeved plaid shirt and begins to unbutton from the top down.

"It's just the way it sounded," said Redwin.

"My dear," Carla says, "your fever seems to be making you act strangely."

Before being interrupted, Redwin says, "How did you know I had a-"

"Like Twilight said, 'we know everything.' I'm sure you heard it with your own ears."

Redwin finishes unbuttoning his shirt and reveals a white t-shirt from Laughlin High. Redwin begins to feel sick and disorientated, and falls on his bottom with his hands supporting him. Carla shows fangs and teeth in her smile as she uses her hoof to knock Redwin straight on his back. She leans forward to give him the most unbearable message he'll ever hear.

"You're going to be more than just the king in my world," Clara said in a discomforting whisper, "but the one who finishes the remains of Buttermilk and Cherry."

"You fucking disgust me," said Redwin. "First you want my love, then you want me to eat my friends."

"That all is true, but you don't realize what else I've got planned for us in-"

Suddenly, Carla is stabbed straight through the head with a metal spear. Spikes protrude from the spear, then the tip begin to spin shredding Carla's head away. The process left shredded brain matter flying everywhere followed by the noise similar to gelatin being stomped on, and a damp towel being thrown on a wet concrete floor repeatedly. The spear remained rotating as it lowered into Carla's body leaving the same effect and noise, and leaving her body in two.

Covered in blood, Redwin looks up and forms tears of joy as he recognizes the one who saved him. Standing in front of him was Cuddlefuzz who still looked as prepossessing as she had before. The eyes of the two meet peacefully and created a delightful moment with each other.

Redwin got up without a word, and the two stand in silence. Cuddlefuzz dropped the spear in between the halves of the body and displays a smile for Redwin. They step forward, put their noses together, and move their heads slowly where they came in for a solid kiss lasting more than a minute. Then take their heads apart and once again perceive the situation they're in.

"The mirror!" he shouted.

"Right," said Cuddlefuzz, "give me just a minute please."

Cuddlefuzz turns around and stared at Carla's body. She kicks the shredded brain towards a pile of the collapsed castle roof and yells, "Who's the bitch now!?"

Redwin laughs and holds out his hand for Cuddlefuzz. She grabs his hand and the two run through many rooms until they find Sandsilk and Ridgee in the room with the mirror. They remained in the room with Rainbow Dash, who then began to speak.

"I was just about to grab you!" she said.

"Wait," Redwin started, "I thought you were the diabolical Rainbow Dash from the world we're in now."

"No time to talk," said Rainbow Dash as she wiped the paint covering her cutiemark. "We have no time to lose!"

Rainbow Dash grabs them all in a blink of an eye and go through the portal. The portal creates a spiral image of the most memorable moment of their lives. Whispers filled each of their minds as they do what's best, and ignore them. They've arrived to their dark world.

Everyone remained in their same forms, even Rainbow Dash was still the Pegasus she is today. The only difference they saw was their location, they were at Equestria High School in Pawtucket, Rhode Island. Their only way back was to return to their portal which is located all the way in Laughlin.

"Alright, where's your portal?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"All the way in Laughlin," said Redwin.

"Where's that exactly?" she asked.

"About 98 miles below Las Vegas, Nevada." he said.

Rainbow Dash just gave a grin and directed everyone to a vacant Pawtucket, Rhode Island police car. Without a word, she throws everyone into the car and closes the doors shut. She goes behind the cruiser and forces it up from the ground without dropping a sweat. This is what amazed the high school students, but little did they know that the world they're in depicts the end of theirs. Rainbow Dash already knew this, and pushed her speed beyond the limit.

She started off slow and built her speed up. The only thing she had to think about was the negativity she got while growing up. Other things race through her mind that motivate and anger her, especially when Carla arrives through the portal with a dark expression on her face, and her injuries have disappeared once again. Just when Rainbow Dash is about to hit the top speed of an SR-71 at an instant, Ridgee says, "Get wrecked in a one-v-five you simpleminded filthy bitch."

Rainbow dash bursts at a speed so fast that Carla had took away the entire nose of the vehicle which became a better windshield for Rainbow Dash. In minutes they passed towns, cities, rough terrain, and burst through the center of Las Vegas Boulevard. The speed was so intense that the glass from the hotels, casinos, and other buildings shattered into pea-sized bits.

They find the hangar up ahead and notice that the ground was collapsing right under Laughlin. They had no other choice than go straight through the portal and hope that the car fits. Rainbow Dash encounters flashbacks and climbs to a speed fast enough for her to reach the portal before the ground collapsed and destroyed it. Results: success.

The five of them reach Earth right before daybreak. Rainbow Dash was in human form, and the others were in crammed in the back of the cruiser. Even though the ride was rough for the four, they were more than happy to be home.

The hangar was surrounded by the Bullhead City Police, Las Vegas Metro Police, Clark County Fire Department, and Bullhead City Ambulance. They were asked questions by the police, checked by the doctors, and later in the day the four students and Rainbow Dash were interviewed by Fox 5 news and became known by various news stations across the country

When night came, Redwin was finally able to get some sleep after a long day. Along with his temporary roommate, Rainbow Dash who will be with him until another full moon arrives. Most importantly he was happy to be home, to be clean, to be in love, to be alive. Though many disturbing images consumed his thoughts for a majority of the time. One thing that kept him up the most, was thinking about the fact that Buttermilk wasn't even mentioned today, and how his remains were never to be found.


End file.
